ThE TaPeS Documented by Blaise Zabini
by EnglishNobleman
Summary: A look inside a haunted life. Blaise Zabini stumbles a crossed an odd collection of tapes and he discovers secrets about one of his best mates that will confuse the mind, rip at heart strings, and expose the real Draco Malfoy.
1. Entry 1

**Entry #1**

**The Malfoy Manor was burnt down a few weeks after the war had been declared.**

**Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy had been murdered, burned to death inside said house.**

**Their son, Draco Malfoy, who I had been friends with since we were both just eleven years old, was not home the night the house was burned to the ground.**

**I had never thought of Draco as a bad kid, he had always been my best friend. I thought it was impossible for him to hide something from me.**

**Clearly, I was wrong.**

**I went back to the Malfoy Manor after the war had been declared over, Harry Potter having vanquished theDark Lord.**

**I was worried that Draco would have tried to return to find his parents remains.**

**When I got there, however, I did not find Draco anywhere.**

**The house lay in rubble and there was nothing I could do… Nothing I could save.**

**For the next week, I spent countless hours looking for my friend.**

**I checked Diagon Ally, London, Hogwarts, his godfather's house, his grandparents house, everywhere.**

**But Draco Malfoy was no where to be found…**

**Just a few weeks ago, I went back to the Malfoy Manor to see if there were any signs that someone had tried to pick through the rubble. Perhaps Draco had come back after all.**

**But instead of finding Draco, I found these odd tapes, lying in the basement in a neat pile.**

**I've just gotten the courage to look at them, and I've uploaded them so that you may see them.**

**I thought I knew Draco, knew him enough that nothing in his life could shock me…**

**Obviously, I was wrong.**

The camera zipped around and caught sight of the small, white room before it was placed down on a table. The only thing in sight was a small metal chair, currently empty. Papers could be heard being crinkled in the background and a hand flashed in front of the camera for a moment.

"Is he coming in?" A voice asked, just out of sight of the camera lens. Someone answered back, but their voice was too quiet for the audio to pick up on.

"Come in son, it's alright." The same voice said. "Why don't you have a seat in that chair right over there?" A figure flashed in front of the screen and a young boy sat down in the small chair. He wore a black shirt and a pair of black slacks, his cloak hanging loosely on his shoulders. His blond white hair hung down to the middle of his forehead. He pursed his pale lips together and fidgeted in his seat, as though uncomfortable or awkward.

The sound of pen scratching against parchment sounded in the audio and the boy scratched at his nose as he watched a man that sat just to the right of the camera out of sight.

"Alright,… Now, I'm just going to have you say you're name so we can see if the audio works, ok?" The camera jiggled just a little bit and the small boys gray eyes flashed over to look at it and he froze. The camera became still once more and silence followed. The walls behind the boy were white, as was the light coming from the ceiling.

"Do you know what this is?" The man just out of sight asked. The small boy shook his head, eyes directed straight at the camera.

"It's a video camera. After I've hit this button on top here, it'll start recording, and later I can go back and see what just happened." The boy didn't seem to acknowledge that the man had spoken at all as he continued to stare, dazed, at the camera in front of him. The man cleared his throat gently and shifted in his chair, the camera's audio picked up the sound of the squeaking.

"Can you tell me your name son?"

The small boy hesitated before he whispered, "Draco…"

"Can you look right at me?" At first, the boy, Draco, didn't turn his eyes from the camera, still mesmerized by it. "Can you just ignore the camera and look at me?" Finally, Draco pulled his gaze from the camera and looked back at the man sitting out of view. "Thank you. And how old are you Draco?"

Draco played with a string on his cloak as he answered, barely moving his lips, "Six…"

"Six?" Draco nodded his head in confirmation. "Wow,… that's so old." The man must have made some sort of face to go along with his tone, for Draco smiled ever so gently, chuckling slightly. "You're older than I am I think," The man quickly wrote something down again, the audio picked up the sound of a pen scratching against parchment.

"Wh-"  
>"An…. Sorry, go ahead."<p>

"What's your name?" Draco asked, biting on the end of his sleeve gently as he watched the man. His pale chin was pointed down, so his hair looked longer than it was and it fell into his gray eyes. His cheeks were somewhat on the chubby side.

"My name is Dr. Salisbury… You can call me Ryan if you wish." Draco nodded his head and silence followed before Ryan asked, "Is it alright if I ask you a few questions, Draco?" Draco seemed to think about this for a moment as he chewed on the edge of his sleeve, his dress shoed covered feet swinging back and forth idly, since he was too small to touch the ground, before he nodded his head up and down in the slightest of ways.

"What is it like living in a big house?"

Draco stared at Ryan for a moment before he pulled his mouth from his sleeve, realizing that if he wanted to talk, he couldn't be chewing on anything. "It's nice." Draco whispered, going back to chewing on his sleeve.

"Yea? Do you ever get lost?" Draco shook his head and said, his tone somewhat proud, "No, cause, um, cause I liveded dere ever since I was tiny, so, I know where… where everyting is, so I's never get losted."

"Not ever once?" Ryan asked, his tone implying curiosity and a sense of awe. Draco shook his head, biting on his sleeve again.

"Wow, you must be really smart, to memorize where everything is." Draco smiled and nodded gently.

Ryan wrote something down, the audio picking up the now familiar scratching noise of a pen on parchment, and Draco watched the pen with curious eyes, chewing idly on the end of his sleeve.

"Do your parents ever talk really loud Draco?" Draco froze in his quest to chew a hole through his sleeve and he stared off in Ryan's direction before his eyes darted to the camera. He watched the camera for a moment before he slowly looked back at Ryan and whispered, "Sometimes…"

"Sometimes?" Draco nodded gently, and fidgeted in his seat.

"You want to talk about something else?" Draco nodded again, chewing harder on his sleeve.

"OK, we can definitely talk about something else." Ryan began to scribble something else down on his parchment and Draco glanced at the camera. The camera zoomed in slightly, to look directly into Draco's face, his upper face hidden under a mop of blond white hair and his sleeve stuck into his mouth before the camera zoomed out and went black.

Silence followed for a moment before the vision picked back up again. A loud thud sounded and Draco smiled gently, chuckling slightly, white teeth flashing. One tooth was crooked, the top right one next to the two front teeth. It almost completely overlapped the other one, and though it may have looked awkward on a teenager, on a little boy it was perfectly acceptable.

"Ah, stupid… hands…" Ryan muttered, trying to engage a further reaction from Draco, who was watching him fumble for the pen and parchment with a slight smile, chuckling lightly every now and then.

"There, geez." Ryan said, and though he was out of sight, the chair squeaked and it seemed as if he had straightened back up in his chair. Draco chuckled again at something Ryan did that either the camera did not catch or he did it silently, and while he smiled, the camera zoomed in a little bit again before blackening out.

The next time the vision came back into focus, Draco had a piece of parchment sitting on his knee, a pen in his hand as he scribbled something out.

"And do you have a lot of friends around where you live?" Draco shook his head slightly, pursing his pale lips together as he concentrated on the drawing.

"No, I… I dun't live near lotso kids, sos, I dun't talk to lots." Draco scribbled something out and began to draw again and Ryan was quiet for a moment.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" Ryan finally asked after a long stretch of silence. Draco shook his head yet again, biting on the end of the pen as he glanced over the parchment in his pale hands.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" Draco looked up at Ryan, his pen sticking out of his mouth and he nodded his head up and down. "Ya…, but, I wanna broder."

"Why not a sister?" Ryan questioned. Draco glanced around the room for a moment, as though he were expecting the answer to jump out in front of him before he said, looking back at Ryan, "Cause girls have da cooties." Ryan chuckled gently, which made Draco smile slightly.

Silence followed again and Draco turned back to his parchment, taking his pen from his mouth and continuing to draw.

At this moment, the camera blacks out for a few seconds, in which the sound of things moving around and a door opening could be heard before the vision reappears.

The sky that it shows is gray and it looks as though it is raining. Ryan is holding the camera as he walks down a small stretch of hallway towards the back door of a building. He holds the camera up to the glass, in which we can see a light reflection of a gentleman with dark hair, though the color is not clear. The camera refocuses on a small boy, splashing his shoe into small puddles as he passed them. A woman walked beside her, her own blond white hair hung down to the middle of her back in elegant curls. Her hand was clasping tightly to the young boys.

The sound of Ryan sighing was picked up on the audio tape before the video blacks out again.

**That's all the first video tape shows. There's thirty more minutes of simply darkness that I don't deem necessary to show.**

**I didn't know that Draco went to talk to someone when he was little. He had never bothered to tell me.**

**I'm about to watch the second tape now.**

**I will upload it when I can.**


	2. Entry 2

**Entry #2**

**I've realized that, from watching these two tapes, that all of them are about Draco.**

**Things no one probably knows about him.**

**The man who had been in the first tape, Dr. Ryan Salisbury, is in this tape as well.**

**I have a sneaking suspicion that he is in all of these tapes, or at least most of them.**

**My only question is, why is Draco being filmed at all?**

The camera flashed on, blinded momentarily by the sudden whiteness of the room. A face squinted into the lance of the camera for a moment before the man backed away and squatted down in front of the metal chair sitting behind him. The man's hair was brown and shaggy, hanging down into his dark brown eyes. His facial features were sharp and strong, his skin was a suntanned color.

He tapped the camera on the side gently when the sound of a door slowly creaking open drew Ryan's attention away from the camera, glancing at something out of sight.

Ryan smiled gently and said, "Ah, come in Draco don't be shy."

Silence followed for a moment before the door slowly creaked and then closed. A small body passed in front of the camera and Draco came to stop right beside Ryan, who stayed squatted down. Even squatting, the man in the white lab coat was taller than Draco.

Ryan stood up, half of his body disappearing from view of the camera, and he ushered Draco towards the chair, placing a hand on his small shoulder to guide him. Draco followed the man's instructions and sat himself down in the metal chair, pushing himself as far back into it as he possibly could.

Ryan walked out of sight the sound of a chair creaking indicated that he had taken a seat to the right of the camera. Draco watched him for a moment before he glanced away, swinging his legs back and forth with idle curiosity of the small room he was in.

"How many times have we met now Draco?" Ryan's deep voice asked from out of sight. Draco glanced towards him and pursed his lips together, thinking momentarily before he said, "Nine…" Ryan glanced over a piece of parchment, the crinkling sound echoed in the camera, and finally the sound of something being set on a table echoed through out the small room and Ryan began to speak again.

"How have things been at home?" Draco glanced down at his lap, swinging his legs idly back and forth. He was sitting on his hands, as though he were forcing himself not to lift his sleeve to his lips and start to chew on them. He shrugged a shoulder and said, "Alright."

Ryan paused for a moment and silence filled the room before he continued slowly, "Have your parents been talking loudly again?" His voice was gently and calm, and it seemed to have a positive affect on Draco, who looked up from his lap to look over at Ryan.

He nodded his little head and hesitated before he whispered, "They was arguin' bout me…" Ryan seemed to grab for something and he began to scribble something down on his piece of parchment. Apparently, this was the first time Draco had said anything of that sort of nature, because Ryan seemed to have lunged at the opportunity to record this information.

Draco glanced at the camera while Ryan scribbled away, his gray eyes looking it over before Ryan cleared his throat and said, "Do you know why?"

Draco tore his gaze from the camera and suddenly became shy again, swinging his legs back and forth harder as though to distract himself. "…Cause I'm goin' to school soon…"

"School?" Ryan asked, trying for an intrigued voice so as not to let on the underlying tone of urgency to find out more about this fight between Draco's parents.

Draco nodded his head and said, looking up at Ryan, "I gotsa letter ta Hogwarts,… And my mummy was real proud." Ryan scribbled something down, the sound of a pen scribbling away echoed in the camera before he asked, "But your father wasn't proud of you?"

Draco scowled and shrugged his shoulders, looking down at his lap before he whispered, "Father w-wantad me to goes to Durmstrangs." Ryan paused in his furious note taking and silence echoed around the room, the only sound audible was the light squeaking of the chair as Draco's legs rocked back and forth. The sound of a pen being set down was like a gun shot in the camera's audio and Ryan asked, realizing he had gone too far,

"When are you going into school?" Draco seemed relieved by this change of topic and he glanced up at Ryan once again before he said, "When I turn eleven." Ryan made an 'Ahh' sound and Draco smiled gently, but it was only for a second before he went back to awkwardly letting his eyes scan around the room.

At this point the camera goes black for a few seconds before flashing back into life.

"Can I ask you something Draco?" Draco nodded his head gently, watching Ryan closely. He had removed his hands from under his thighs and he now sat with them in his lap, leaning down slightly in his chair, his chin resting against his chest.

"Why doesn't your father ever come to pick you up?" Draco glanced up at Ryan, lifting his head from his chest before he slowly sat himself up. This question seemed to really make Draco's mind reel. His gray eyes flashed towards the camera and this time he did not look away from it as he answered.

"…He's gotsta work." Ryan scribbled something down, but Draco didn't look at it. His gray eyes remained intent on the camera lens.

"Where does he work?" Draco finally tore his gaze from the camera lens and said, resuming the swinging of his legs, "He works at da Ministry of Magic… I dunno where dough." Ryan chuckled gently in the background. Draco glanced over at the camera lens again before it went black.

**There wasn't a lot of tape on this one.**

**At least, there wasn't a lot of tape of Draco on this one.**

**But there was some more footage of Dr. Ryan Salisbury.**

The camera flashed to life and instead of the usual scene with the white walls, white light, and metal chair, a window with shades drawn over it was in view, along with a bit of a mahogany desk and a black spinning chair. The corner of a dresser could be seen off to the side, with a few book titles that were too small to read sticking out.

A white button down shirt appeared in front of the camera and a hand stuck out to pull the black leather spinning chair back. Dr. Ryan Salisbury sat himself down in the chair, his in full view of the camera as he moved some papers around on his desk.

He cast a glance at the camera, as though to check something, before he pulled out a pen and clicked it, opening one of the manila files in front of him and scanning over the text.

The sound of rain pelting down on the outside window behind Dr. Ryan Salisbury could be heard very faintly in the audio clip.

**For the next 30 minutes, it's just clips of Dr. Ryan Salisbury working on the file in front of him.**

**I've decided not to waste footage time showing you such useless content.**

**But what happened next is quite interesting.**

Dr. Ryan Salisbury glanced at his watch just in time for a loud beep to sound throughout the room. "Dr. Salisbury, Mr. Wayner is in to see you." Dr. Ryan Salisbury let out a heavy sigh before he put his pen down, leaning back in his leather chair and reaching two hands up to rub at his eyes. Finally, after a short stretch, he reached for the telephone receiver and pressed a button.

"Bring him in Miss. Wisner."

He pulled his hand back from the button and leaned back in his chair, crossing his hands over his thin stomach as he watched some spot over the camera, spinning his chair idly back and forth gently.

The sound of a door entering and two new voices, that were too low to make out what they were saying, came onto the audio clip and Dr. Ryan Salisbury nodded, standing to his feet, cutting his face from view and reaching out of sight with a hand, probably to shake someone else's hand. The door closed and silence followed as Dr. Ryan Salisbury plucked at his shirt and then waved a hand.

"Please, sit, Mr. Wayner."

The sound of a chair squeaking as someone sat down echoed in the audio lens and Dr. Ryan Salisbury sat himself down in his own chair, rearranging the papers on his desk momentarily before he clasped his hands together and set them on the desk. "And what can I do for you today, Mr. Wayner?" Ryan asked, raising a dark, perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Someone cleared their throat in the back of the film and began to speak. Their voice was almost snooty sounding and proud.

"Have you got any evidence of the Malfoy family's involvement?" Dr. Ryan Salisbury scowled as though he had known this question was going to come up, but he had been hoping to avoid it.

He leaned back in his chair and sighed, reaching a hand up to comb it through his hair as he stared back at the man out of sight.

"…He's just a child, Mr. Wayner… I will need time-"

"We might not have a lot of time, Ryan."

Mr. Wayner interrupted. Dr. Ryan Salisbury grew silent and his only response was to blink back at the man, his face completely stoic. A sigh came from somewhere behind the camera and the sound of a chair squeaking sounded off before Mr. Wayner said, "If the Malfoy's involvement continues to progress,… they could become a very lethal weapon…"

Dr. Ryan Salisbury reached another hand up and rubbed at one of his eyes before he said, "I am working as fast as I can, and when I have something worth sharing, I will tell it to you."

Mr. Wayner must have given Dr. Ryan a skeptical look because Dr. Ryan sat up straighter and said, his voice sounding a little offended, "If I come a crossed any useful information, Mr. Wayner, you can be sure that you will be the first person that I tell." A chair squeaked and Dr. Ryan Salisbury's eyes moved up as the man out of sight stood. "I can only hope so, Ryan, I can only hope so."

Dr. Ryan Salisbury pursed his lips together at this but said nothing. Two meaty hands appeared on the desk just in sight to the left of the camera and a mop of black hair appeared in the top left corner as Mr. Wayner whispered,

"As for the young boy… I fear the worst for him… I have-"

The audio clip cut out, but the video clip remained rolling. Dr. Ryan Salisbury lips moved, as though in protest, but he was cut short as Mr. Wayner raised a hand to silence him and stood out of sight once again. Dr. Ryan Salisbury watched him, first angry, but slowly his expression turned to that of shock and surprise before the video clip cut out black and empty.

**I have yet to find the missing audio clip for the rest of this video, though it intrigues me to try and find out what sort of information Mr. Wayner may have known about Draco that Dr. Ryan Salisbury obviously did not want to believe.**

**The rest of the clips are of Dr. Ryan Salisbury working, but, like with the end of this clip, none of the audio has been recovered.**

**I think I will stretch my research out to look for this 'Dr. Ryan Salisbury', and his companion, 'Mr. Wayner'.**

**Maybe one of them knows where I can find Draco, though it may be a long shot, considering Dr. Ryan Salisbury may have stopped talking to Draco right at this very tape.**

**I will watch the third one when I can and upload it as soon as possible.**


	3. Entry 3

_The sun was bright as it shone down on the busy streets of London, England. People bustled about this way and that, talking amongst themselves or on their cell phones. London had always been one of those busy cities, when nothing ever stopped moving. A large double Decker bus flew by around a street corner, disguising a young man as he Apparated into sight. He raised a hand up and combed it over his shaved head before he started down the busy streets, shoving his hands deep into his pockets._

_The middle of the day was always the busiest here in London. Muggles were getting out of work at this time, rushing down streets to get to their favorite restaurants or fast food shops in which they could purchase a quick lunch before they were due to be back in work._

_McDonalds seemed rather empty today, and everyone seemed fond of heading down into the little main plaza to eat by the large Christmas tree that sat, decorated in lovely gold colors, with lush green bristles. Silver, green, red, blue, and even yellow ornaments hung from the bristles of the large tree, twinkling in the lights of the string of bulbs that ran from lamp post to lamp post._

_The young man ignored everyone who walked by him as he hurried through the bustling crowd of muggles, hurrying a crossed a street and entering a large book store, one that, to regular muggles, would look broken down and unwelcoming, even abandoned. But to Blaise Zabini, who had the eyes of a wizard, the bookshop was a magnificent little shop, decorated with bright lights and a small tree of its own, sitting near the check out counter._

_The young man, Blaise, pulled a video camera from his pocket and, after checking the not a lot of people were around, he turned it on and positioned it to look up at himself._

The camera shifted and caught a quick flash of bookshelves before it landed on the face of a young man, no older than 21 years old. His head was practically shaved bald. He had dark skin, and warm brown eyes. He turned the camera to this side and then to that side before he turned it away from his face. The camera caught sight of the carpet and one of Blaise's shoes as the young man began to walk somewhere or another.

He pulled to a stop and in the upper part of the video, a wooden desk could be seen.

"Excuse me," Blaise's voice echoed into the camera's audio tack. "Do you know where I can find references of people?"

Someone answered back, and though it was too low of a voice for the camera's audio track to pick up, it was definitely a male. Probably an older gentleman. "Thank you," Blaise said before the camera began to move again. Blaise passed by three tables before turning in between two bookshelves.

He lifted the camera and it refocused to look at the titles of the books, though Blaise moved down the line of books too fast to even read the titles. His dark finger moved along the spines of the books before suddenly he stopped and back tracked. Re-reading something or another, Blaise pulled out two of the books and then turned the camera back to the floor, heading back down the aisle and then towards one of the far back corners.

He set the camera down on the table so that it faced towards the whole shop. He must have picked one of the tables at the farthest back corners so that he could see everything.

An older gentleman stood behind the counter, cleaning a book with an old rag, intent on his work. His white hair was receding back into his head. Outside through the one way glass window, muggles darted back and forth, laughing or talking on cell phones or eating lunches while they were on the move, but no one stopped into the small bookstore. Besides the older gentleman, the bookstore seemed completely empty.

Blaise came into view on the right side of the camera as he sat himself down at the table and pushed one of the books aside, flipping open another one and sniffling slightly to clear his nose, as though he were congested, before he began to read, his brown eyes flickering left and right, scanning over he words printed on the page before him.

The video clip went black at this moment.

**This is what I've found out from reading in that bookstore:**

**Dr. Ryan Salisbury was a very well respected Physiologist before the whole none-sense of the Dark Lord coming back to power after the first wizarding war.**

**I found a book that kept a record of all wizards and witches that he may have spoken to or had a session with, even if it was only one session.**

**The strange thing is, the records stop the year Draco turned six years old, right before Draco began to see Dr. Ryan Salisbury.**

**So why did Dr. Ryan Salisbury want all of this information from Draco? Why was he requesting sessions with him?**

**As for Mr. Wayner, I found out that after the odd clip I found with Dr. Ryan Salisbury and Mr. Wayner conversing without audio, that Mr. Wayner issued a warrant to search the Malfoy Manor for dark artifacts.**

**Perhaps Mr. Wayner new of the Malfoy's past engagement with the Death Eaters and Voldemort's inner workings?**

**But then why was the man so worried about Draco?**

**So many questions, not enough time in the day to watch these clips.**

**I did manage to watch the third one, which I have now uploaded for you to see.**

The camera turned on and immediately caught sight of Draco, who was already sitting in the metal chair in the familiar room from the very first clip. Draco's blond white hair was slicked back this time. This must have been the first time that Draco had shown up with his hair slicked back, for the moment the video recording starts, the two seem to already be in a conversation.

"-Father make you wear it like that?"

Draco raised a hand and gingerly touched the top of his gelled hair before he shrugged a shoulder and let his hand fall into his lap. "Yea, but he said that I don't have to wear it like dis all day."

There was nothing really different about Draco's appearance, besides his new gelled hair. It was still a blond white color, his eyes were still gray, his cheeks still a little bit chubby, his one tooth still a little too crooked. The only thing that seemed to be any different was that he may have grown a couple of millimeters, and his grammar was a tad bit better.

"Well, that's good… Do you like it like that?" Draco raised a platinum eyebrow and shook his head slightly. Ryan chuckles and Draco smiled gently at the man who, once again, sat out of sight so that the camera could not pick up on his image.

"So how old are you now?"

"Seven and a half." Ryan whistled low and Draco smiled gently again, a small chuckle coming from his lips.

"Have we really been seeing each other for that long?" Draco glanced around the small room. He was not nearly as timid as he was in the first two tapes, but there was still an air of hesitation surrounding him before he answered every question. He glanced back at Ryan and shrugged a shoulder. "I guess so."

"Insane," Ryan whispered, scribbling something down on his piece of parchment before he asked, "How's life at home doing?"

Draco scowled at this and shrugged a shoulder again. "Alright, 'suppose." Silence followed, as though a pause, before Ryan questioned, "You suppose?"

Draco took a deep breath, slowly letting it out in a heavy sigh before he said, "Just tired of the yelling s'all." Though the camera could not see it, it was almost as if it were obvious that Dr. Ryan Salisbury was nodding his head up and down before he scribbled something else out on his piece of parchment.

"Do you know what they're yelling about?" Draco seemed to hesitate again, but not like his hesitation before in the other two tapes. In the other two tapes, he seemed hesitant to answer because he did not know the answer, but now, he seemed to hesitate as though he were hiding something. As though he were about to lie and he wanted to make it a good one. Finally, he shrugged a shoulder and whispered, "The usual…"

His gray eyes darted over to look at the camera and when he glanced back at Ryan, the camera fizzed slightly. Only for a slight second before it returned to normal and then grew black all together.

The vision flashed back on Draco was leaning far down in his chair, his legs spread out before him and his hands folded over his stomach, his head leaning back against the chair and his head tilted to the side at an angle. He yawned gently and raised a hand to try and stifle it. When that didn't work, he moved his hand up further to rub at one of his eyes before he sighed and settled down again in his seat.

His gaze stared at the camera, not with intent or determination, but boredom. A dazed look was in his gray eyes as he watched the camera. This went on for a few moments before his eyelids slowly began to droop.

The sound of a door opened made Draco jump and snap his eyes open, moving his head up into a straight position. A muffled voice spoke from the door, asking where Dr. Ryan Salisbury was. Draco just opened his mouth to answer when the audio cut out. Though his lips moved, and he waved a dismissive hand, the camera could not pick up any noises.

He leaned back in his seat and let his head tilt to the side one more, closing his eyes gently and yawning yet again.

The camera fizzed and a loud crackling sound came in before the camera darkened yet again.

When the vision came back, Draco was rubbing hard at his eyes, leaning forward in his chair. The audio cut in, cut out, and then moved in again, making Dr. Ryan Salisbury sentence a bit choppy except for the ending. "You're-" "-ther is here for you." Draco nodded gently before he stood to his feet and walked out of view of the camera.

The sound of a Dr. Ryan Salisbury voice could be heard, but it was too muffled to hear what he was saying before the sound of a door closing was caught in the camera's audio track.

Dr. Ryan Salisbury walked in view of the camera and squatted in front of it, scowling gently and looking it over. He turned to grab for something, his bag, and a shadow passed over behind him on the wall. Only for a split second. One minute it was there, the next it wasn't. Dr. Ryan Salisbury turned back towards the camera and he wrote something down before he reached a hand up and clicked off the camera.

**I've noticed many odd things in this tape that I don't think anyone else but Draco had picked up on.**

**Why else would Draco have these tapes if not to find something out?**

**I did recognize the voice of the person who came in when Draco had been dozing off in his seat, I can only guess waiting for his mother to come and get him.**

**The voice had definitely belonged to Mr. Wayner. I had re-listened and re-watched the second tape and I'm positive it was the same voice.**

**Perhaps our friend Mr. Wayner wanted to take a glimpse at Draco for himself.**

**Whatever the reason, I have no reason to doubt that there's something edgy going on with our young friend Mr. Wayner.**

**I will try and watch the fourth tape whenever I can and upload my findings.**


End file.
